ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nexus Cape
Areas & Obtaining They included all outdoor Zilart areas except Zi'tah, Ro'Meave and Ru'Aun Gardens... --Damonmensch 02:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) It is interesting to note that one can easily teleport to the top of the temple of Uggilepih, the top of Ifrit's Cauldron, The top of Parradamo Tor, the ENM area of Uleguerand Range, and to Purgonorgo Isle. Novah1 22:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *You cannot use the Nexus Cape to get to Purgonorgo Isle. I just tried it. This of course presumming someone already took the time to run up there in the first place. --:D Rivian 08:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but what's at the top of Uggelepih and top of Ifrit's? *The ??? for the Carbuncle Mitts NM is at the top of Uggalepih, you also need to get up there for one of the later San d'Oria missions. The deepest part of Ifrit's Cauldron has Vouivre and the wyverns that you farm one of the Opo-Opo Crown items from. --KodoReturns 03:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *a big smoking hole and a lot of evil green men Redchaos 20:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) But to actually obtain the cape, you have to get into the Tenshodo headquarters, right? That would lead me to believe that the receiver must have a Tenshodo membership, right? Correct me if I'm wrong, because I'm a little confused about this. MaeveRiordan 06:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes, you actually need to be a member of the Tenshodo to get inside their HQ. Gaining membership shouldn't be a problem though. You can buy an invite off the AH and you must be a member of the Tenshodo anyways if you want to finish the Rank 4 Mission Magicite or get your reward from the expansions. Akeda 02:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on our mule account (POL account) and have the first 2 of the 3 expansions. Yet, when I look at the red treasure chest I do not see the choice. The choices I see are: Cancel, "Use "A Crystalline Prophecy" key, Use "A Moogle Kupo d'Etat" key, and Use "A Shantotto Ascension" key. Am I looking in the correct Treasure Coffer? As I say, I did buy the first two of the three expansions. I checked and the mule (level 56) is on the "The Echo Awakens" mission. Any suggestions? --IBHalliwell 17:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) To get around the above issue (IBHalliwell of February 19.2012 UTC), I ended up buying all three of the expansions and then it did become available. I updated the main page to reflect the fact you need to have all of the expansions not the first of three (as it previously stated). --IBHalliwell 18:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC) The Looks Just noticed this is almost, if not exactly, the same image as what is used for Assassin's Cape. Not like it's anything new for SqEX to re-use old images (be it monsters, items or whatever), but yeah...bet they're running out of images soon. Damn that PS2, if it indeed is because of it that we have so many restrictions. I wish the game never was released for it in the first place. >.< --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 12:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) And Hecate's Cape looks just like this. c.c --Eremes 14:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah! I thought there was something else but I couldn't remember what it was... Heh, thanks for reminding. ;^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 07:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait time The wait time before you can use it again has been reduced from 40 hours to 20 hours, this has been verified by 10 linkshell members so I have changed it on the page, if anyone does not have this timer then feel free to undo it. Also if someone could update the screenshot that would be appreciated. Edit: I did add an updated screenshot now. --Demon6324236 09:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC)